diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Stats
Stats are a core game mechanic in Diep.io. Along with customizing the class of a tank, players can also edit their tank's Stats to master their own play style. For examples of how Stats can enhance different tank classes for certain play styles, see Builds. Mechanics As the player levels up, he or she begins to earn Skill Points, which are used to upgrade stats. Skill Points can be spent either through clicking the + button next to a stat bar (shown at right) or by pressing the corresponding number key. Tanks gain 1 Skill Point for every Level until Level 28, after which one Skill Point is obtained at level 30, and then one Skill Point every three Levels until they reach Level 45. The maximum number of skill points is 33, and a stat can be upgraded 7 times before maxing it out fully (with exception to the Smasher branch-10 upgrades for each stat). ''Note: Percentages and statistics on this page are merely approximate. These values are not 100% accurate. However in many of the 8 stats, converting to 4 stat points or 7 stat points from 3 and 6, respectively, gives a higher overall buff in the respective stat.'' Stats and Their Effects 'Health Regen' Short for health regeneration. Any tank, who does not receive damage after a certain amount of time, begins to regenerate any lost health. When this stat is upgraded, it will decrease the amount of time needed to fully restore your tank's health. The more points invested in health regeneration will, the faster that normal health regeneration will heal your tank. It is important to note that after approximately 30 seconds, "Hyper Regeneration" kicks in, greatly increasing the rate of regeneration. Also note that increasing Maximum Health will not slow down the healing rate. Health regeneration applies to a tank's bullets and drones as well, passively increasing its damage, albeit very slightly. A study conducted in the Sandbox shows the results of upgrading the Health Regen stats a certain number of times. It is the amount of time taken for a Level 45 Basic Tank to restore its health fully after ramming into a Pentagon, no other stats considered. Note: this chart only shows the amount of time to full health for a level 1 tank with 0 points into health. Use this chart for a reference to the proportion of change. As we can see, upgrading to the 3rd or 4th point creates the biggest decrease in health regen time. Beyond that, adding points into this stat does not make nearly as much of a difference. For Smashers, Spikes, Landmines, and Auto Smashers, there are 10 skill points available for Health Regen. 'Max Health' Max Health determines the maximum health pool of your tank. You also passively gain more health for every level you gain, and every tier you go up. The game doesn't give exact numbers (save for Motherships), but players are very susceptible to damage early on. Note: In a rammer vs rammer situation you want to take note of these 2 things: Is your opponent bigger than you by a large margin (therefore has more passive health points than you currently)? If the answer is yes, then just run, because you will clearly lose head on. Also note: Avoid ramming tanks that have just spawned with all effort. As they have invincibility frames, which gives them infinite Health temporarily, doing so your Body Damage will not do any effect to them (save for a small knockback), and you're the only one who takes the damage. This has happened to few unlucky souls, who have accidently rammed newly-spawned little tanks and have killed themselves, instantly giving those lucky tanks tons of levels while they were doing nothing at all. However, if you are a bullet build, wait till they've stopped flashing and shoot. It's an especially easy kill if you are a Destroyer bullet build. For Smashers, Spikes, Landmines, and Auto Smashers, there are 10 skill points available for Max Health. 'Body Damage' This stat determines how much damage a tank will inflict upon another object on collision. Body Damage will also lessen damage from bullets. This is determined by how much damage it can give to a bullet’s health (penetration) so that the bullet will die faster before reaching maximum number of collisions. While many players do not use this as their main method of attack, some Destroyer techniques involve hurling themselves at opponents with the recoil of their shots, and fast Tri-Angles and Boosters also use this stat to cut down smaller opponents. At max Body Damage, a tank can kill a Blue Pentagon by tapping them 3 times, but because you are moving faster than the object getting knocked back, it will look like 1 hit, but is actually 3 hits happening under a split second. The base Body Damage was increased in the September 29th update. For Smashers, Spikes, Landmines, and Auto Smashers, there are 10 skill points available for Body Damage. 'Bullet Speed' This stat determines the movement speed of the projectiles shot by tanks, and also increases how far they travel. Putting points into this stat increases the potential of surprising an opponent. Not only are they a sudden damage point on enemies, they may not even see it coming if maxed out. Increasing Bullet Speed makes bullets harder to dodge as well, and Destroyers with high Bullet Speed become extremely dangerous. Bullet speed can slightly increase the damage, as when a bullet slows down by any reason, the damage decreases dramatically; having higher bullet speed could solve that problem, but a bullet with high speed already will not make any significant difference. Turns into Drone Speed if you become an Overseer, Overlord, Necromancer, or Manager. Unavailable to Smashers, Spikes, and Landmines as they lack bullets. 'Bullet Penetration' Could be called Bullet Health. Each point put into Bullet Penetration increases its "health", or how many objects a bullet can pass through before its health reaches 0. This includes Polygons, Tanks and other bullets. If bullets with equal Bullet Penetration hit each other, they both get destroyed. If a bullet hits another bullet with lower bullet penetration then the penetrating bullet has its life lowered and therefore it will pass through less objects. If a bullet hits a tank with high body damage, the bullet will deal less damage because the tank has lowered the bullet's health to 0 before it can reach the maximum amount of collisions it can give. This is a supplement to Bullet Damage, due to the fact the bullet has more health, which allows the bullet to do more damage. Collisions with bullets will knock back the object hit and deflect the bullet in the process. If a tank with high health and body damage deflects a bullet (by being hit at the side) then the bullet only deals damage equal to the damage it can inflict at half the bullet penetration (health). If used wisely, this stat allows players to deal multiple instances of damage to a single Polygon or Tank. Turns into Drone Health if you become an Overseer, Overlord, Necromancer, or Manager. Unavailable to Smashers, Spikes and Landmines as they lack bullets. 'Bullet Damage' Bullet Damage determines how much damage a bullet will deal in a single collision. Each point in Bullet Damage increases this amount. It turns into Drone Damage if you become an Overseer, Overlord, Necromancer, or Manager. Unavailable to Smashers, Spikes, and Landmines as they lack bullets. 'Reload' Reload determines how fast a tank will fire bullets. An average tank upon spawning fires about every second. Some classes have a higher base fire rate than others, but the Reload stat is percentage based. It doesn't decrease the seconds between shots, it increases the fire rate of the tank. For slow firing classes it such as the Destroyer or Sniper it is recommended to max this stat out. If planning on going with a summoning class like Overlord or Necromancer, consider increasing it out last, or not at all. As a Necromancer, to compensate for the fact that it cannot spawn drones, the Reload stat turns into Drone Count if one become a Necromancer, and it will increase the amount of Square Drones he/she can have by 2 drones for each point. Overlords, Managers and Battleships can also benefit a bit from a lower delay between Drone spawn times. Unavailable to Smashers, Spikes, and Landmines as they lack bullets. 'Movement Speed' This stat determines how fast a tank moves, not counting recoil. Naturally, the more points put into this stat, the faster a tank will move. Low-level players can upgrade this stat early to get out of dangerous situations or outrun more powerful opponents. Lower level tanks are significantly smaller, so a level 8 tank with 7 movement speed may move even faster than Boosters or other fast tanks. This can increase the power of a Body Damage build covering more distance than the target will equal more collisions under a second which can mean the difference between a 1 hit or a 3 hit kill. For Smashers, Spikes, Landmines, and Auto Smashers, there are 10 skill points available for Movement Speed. Hidden Stats and Their Effects Hidden stats are stats that can't be upgraded directly from the bottom-left menu, but can also affect a tank's ability and play style. Most of these can only increase/decrease by selecting different classes. Bullet Accuracy/Bullet Spread Bullet Accuracy is how straight a barrel fires out bullets, while Bullet Spread refers to the angle that bullets are fired within. E.g. A Streamliner or Ranger has much more Bullet Accuracy/much less Bullet Spread compared to a Sprayer or Machine Gun. Recoil Recoil is how far a tank gets pushed backwards when firing. The tank with the highest recoil per shot is the Annihilator (7 background squares per shot). For most tanks, Recoil will slightly slow down their forward movement but can also increase the speed of retrieving. All upgrades of Flank Guard, with the exception of the Tri-Angle and Auto 3/Auto 5 branch, have their Barrels evenly distributed over the whole 360°, making Barrels cancel each others' Recoil out, making the tank have no recoil overall. Some tanks, like and Dominators, uses weapons that do not provide any recoil; while some tanks, like Snipers and upgrades, uses weapons that provide recoil that is too tiny to be noticed clearly. Examples of Recoil usage are: * The Destroyer and its upgrades are the classes with the largest recoil, giving them a special speed advantage when used as rammers or when retrieving/escaping. * The Tri-Angle and its upgrades have more back barrels than front barrels, allowing their Recoil to push the tank forward rather than backward, making them advanced while easy-to-use speeders. Their forward-facing barrel can also shoot bullets for offense and/or defense while the backward-facing barrels do the pushing. * Some Penta Shots have used recoil because they seem to have more overall recoil than Boosters as they have one more cannon to provide forward recoil and one less cannon to provide backward recoil. However, this is not the case, as Sandbox tests have shown that with the same build, the Booster has more recoil per second than the penta shot and even the Annihilator, but the margin of difference in recoil per second between the Booster and the Annihilator is so slight that it may be that the Annihilator has more recoil per second than the Booster. Knockback Resistance Knockback resistance is the reduction of how far a tank gets nudged from a collision, either with a bullet/drone/protector/trap or another tank's body. This can only slightly increase as the Body Damage (by increasing the damage given to the other object) or Movement Speed (by moving faster) is increased, otherwise cannot be changed by any type of upgrade, except by switching tank (\) cheat in the Sandbox mode to play Motherships (100%), or by gaining control of a Dominator (which also have 100% resistance). This used to be able to increase by upgrading to the Smasher and then Mega Smasher, but it's later nerfed, which caused the removal of the Mega Smasher. Field of View (FoV) Field of View, or Field of Vision (FoV for short), is how large a player’s camera is. Field of vision will slightly increase as a tank levels up, while upgrading to Sniper and/or its upgrades can also increase the FoV by a large margin. As the FoV of a tank increase, more area will be visible from the camera of that tank, which results in everything seemly to have shrunk as the computer screen size is always consistent. Compared to other tanks, the Sniper branch shows a strength in their wider FoV, allowing them to see further than other tanks could.(Stub, please expand.) Motherships of the removed Mothership Game Mode used to have the highest FoV due to its giant size, making it even larger than the Ranger’s, but actually the same as most tanks when played in Sandbox, both at Lv 45. A list of classes ranked from largest FoV to smallest is as follows(excluding FOV effected by levels): # Ranger # Assassin, Stalker (A tiny bit wider than the Hunters) # Hunter, Streamliner, Predator (Note that it has a camera moving ability, allowing it to see further than its real FoV could hold) # #* Sniper #* Overseer and its upgrades: Overlord, Necromancer, Manager, Overtrapper, Battleship #* Trapper and its upgrades: Tri-Trapper, Gunner Trapper, Mega Trapper, Overtrapper, Auto Trapper #* Smasher and its upgrades: Landmine, Auto Smasher, Spike # All other tanks. Trivia * At the very beginning of Diep.io (April 15th), the Health Regen stat did not exist. * By switching to Dominators via \ in Sandbox Game Mode, it reveals that Dominators have a unique stats table with no selections available, but still have the number of stat points available visible. * Usually, once a stat point is placed, it cannot be removed. **An exception is by upgrading to the Smasher branch. As they lack bullets, all points in Bullet Speed, Penetration, Damage and Reload will be refunded. **Another similar exception is by switching tank via \ in Sandbox Game Mode. As certain tanks have certain selections unavailable, stat points previously placed in those selections will be refunded. Situations including: ***From most tanks to Smasher, Landmine or Spike: As they lack bullets, all points in Bullet Speed, Penetration, Damage and Reload will be refunded. ***Switching from Auto Smasher: Auto Smashers have a max capacity of 10 rather than the usual 7, thus doing so will refund any points placed as the 8th, 9th and/or 10th point of any stat. ***Switching to Dominators: They have a unique stats table with no selections available, thus doing so will have every single point refunded. * After the June 15th update, when upgrading to Overseer and above, Bullet Penetration, Bullet Speed, and Bullet Damage will become Drone Health, Drone Speed and Drone Damage respectively. For Necromancer, Reload will also change to Drone Count. * The Smasher and Landmine lack bullets, so all bullet-related stats are unavailable and all other stats cap at 10 investments instead of 7. Previously when they're first released, they become an empty space reading "Upgrade to Windows 10" as a joke at the operating system's supposed uselessness, just like upgrading bullets on a tank without bullets would be useless. But the cap on the other stats was still 7. (Removed in July 31st update). ** However, if the player chooses Auto Smasher at Level 45, the Bullet stats return, and the bars are kept at 10, making it the largest capacity of each stat ever. Gallery 3.png|A VERY, VERY old stats screenshot Drones.png|An example of stats of a Level 45 Necromancer. Note how stats related to bullets have been changed to instead benefit Drones. D7.png|An example of the Smasher stats, notice how much it can upgrade a stat compared to the normal ones. --Upgrade_to_Windows_10--.png|When Smasher was first released, the stats were way different then now's stats. Notice the text on Bullet Penetration and Bullet Damage, this text says "Upgrade to Windows 10". Screenshot 2016-10-11 at 6.19.49 PM.png|Auto Smasher's Stat table (notice how the stats are upgradable to 10.) Category:Diep.io Category:Gameplay Mechanics